


Hidden in a box

by Winchestersmitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sam Winchester Wants a Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersmitten/pseuds/Winchestersmitten
Summary: Sam tries to hide a puppy from Dean's sight.





	Hidden in a box

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just saw a random tweet and thought "why not write a small thing about it?" And so here I am posting the actual thing. Enjoy!
> 
> I apologize if I got anything in any sentences wrong. I'm not a native speaker, and this is my first time taking my writing seriously.

Sam quickly shuffles around to hide the puppy under his bed when he heard footsteps that possibly belong to Dean. That meant if he didn't act quickly, there would be trouble.

"Sammy?" He hears Dean calling his name, and he kind of forcefully pushes the poor puppy into the box.

Just as Dean gets to the door, he stands up. Dean gives him a look, eyebrow raised up and he knows he's acting weird.

"Is there... anything I can do..." he awkwardly asks, waving something with his hand vaguely. Dean watched him, obviously onto his bullshit. "Were you doing something?"

"Me? What?! No, of course not. Pfff" ok, this is pretty ridiculous and he should be doing better but he also needs to save the puppy from Dean, so

"Uh-huh," Dean says while he looks like doesn't believe him. "Ok then. Anyway, I was here to tell you that I found a case. Something about a woman hearing voices at night and thinks they belong to her dead husband. Thought it's enough of a proof for us to check it out."

Sam nods his head for a few times. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good. We definitely should check it out." Seems like he can escape from this hell. Ok, that one, yeah Sam winced at that mentally.

Dean nods his head, looking suspicious and titles his head to look around the room. Then he turns to walk away and at that moment, that's when the puppy decides to make a sound.

Dean stops. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The sound. The muffled sound that came from your room."

Sam shrugs. "I didn't hear any sounds. Are you ok?"

Dean's now getting irritated. Sam can perfectly understand that from years of seeing him be frustrated with him. "Ok, I'm done. What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Sam tries to keep himself calm while shrugging. "Nothing's wrong with me. Nothing."

Dean tasks. "Cut the crap, Sam. I know you inside out. You're hiding something."

Just as when he opens his mouth to deny that, the box the puppy was in it moves under his bed, the puppy making more sounds. Sam closes his eyes and groans.

Dean takes a step away from him, and looks down at where the box was. "The fuck, Sam? Is that a dog you're hiding?"

Well, shit. Here he goes. "I... kind of found her on the street, lonely?" Dean groans, rubbing his hand on his face. "Sam, we talked about this. No dog in the bunker."

"I know! She was just poor and scared. I couldn't leave her knowing that she could be killed by any car." 

"That doesn't mean we should keep her! You know we can't have a pet!" 

"I know. I was eventually gonna let her out. But... c'mon Dean. She needs a shelter." Sam looks at Dean, giving him the look that he knows his brother can't argue to.

Dean sighs, his shoulders drops. "Okay. But you have to find her a shelter. We can't afford to have pets, Sam. I'm sorry, but we can't."

Sam nods his head in agreement. "I know that too well, Dean."

Dean nods, gives a look to the box, before turning away. "Ok, then. I'll be ready in 30 minutes. Don't be late or I'll go without you."

"Yeah, alright." Sam breathes out, looks at the box and drops to his knees to let the puppy out.


End file.
